


Gossip Girls, er, Boys

by BoxFullofCats



Series: Hautboy Island [5]
Category: American Actor RPF, DC Cinematic Universe RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Star Trek RPF
Genre: Gen, Hautboy Island, I've sprinkled easter egg mentions of my other stories in here, Then men of, are the biggest gossips you'll ever meet, construction!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8469955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoxFullofCats/pseuds/BoxFullofCats
Summary: Hautboy Island is small, the community on it is just as small. It's no surprise that you're going to find people knowing other people's business.
It is a surprise to find out that the biggest gossips on the island are some of the biggest men in town.





	

**Author's Note:**

> These boys have potty mouths.

* * *

"He's serious, isn't he?” Pratt asked as Jeremy walked away after reading him and Pine the riot act.

Evans laughed, “Oh yeah.” He took a swig of his beer as he watched Jeremy hand Maria her drink.

“The man is smitten and he's making it very clear that he's serious,” Hemsworth added.

Pine let out snort-laugh. “Does Maria know he's serious?”

Evans and Hemsworth laughed together. “No clue,” Evans replied.

Hemsworth took a sip of his own beer. “We were both flirting with her until he told us to back off.”

“Bit of a caveman move, don't you think?” asked Pratt.

Hemsworth shrugged. “Never seen him like this. I think he's just seen nearly every single man flirt with her and he wants his own chance.”

Pine looked at his co-workers in confusion, his eyebrows knitting together. “Who?”

Evans thought on it for a moment. “Henry, Tom - ” he started to list before he was interrupted.

“Pfft, we know those two weren't serious, or aren't anymore,” Pratt supplied.

“Did they stop fighting over that girl, the short brunette from Arizona?” Pine asked as he looked at his friend.

Pratt looked around before leaning in closer to his friends. In a low voice he said, “From what I hear, she finally kicked both their assess. Didn't seem too mad, though, as I hear the three of them have come to an agreement.”

“Ménage à trois?” Evans assumed that's what Pratt meant.

Pratt hit him on the arm. “No idiot. A polyamorous type relationship. The gossip is that she loves them both, and they love her so they are giving the arrangement a go.”

Evans hissed and rubbed his arm. “Well how the fuck was I supposed to know? My best friends aren't all the old bitties in town, jackass.”

Hemsworth seemed to ponder this over, of the four Chrises he was the closes to Tom. “That explains so much right now.”

Wanting to get back to the original question he asked he looked at Evans. “Okay, so Henry and Tom are out, who else has Jeremy run off?”

“Me, him, you guys, and Oscar,” he finished off the list.

Pine shook his head. “Nope, Oscar's out. Saw him getting cuddly with a brunette - different from the Hiddles-Cavill girl. She's working at the repair shop with Sebastian.” Then he turned a knowing smirk. “And we know Hemsworth here was never serious. Not with that redhead that he always ‘bumps’ into at Tom’s coffee shop.”

Hemsworth choked on his drink, his cheeks a vivid pink color. Whether him not refuting Pine’s claim was due to his choking or not wanting to lie was another matter for later.

Pratt chuckled as he looked around the party. “We can probably add Sebastian to that list. Jeremy has just sent him on his way over here.”

Sure enough Sebastian joined their group. “Renner said you needed something Evans?”

He put on an obviously faux serious face. “Yes, very important I think. Jeremy needed me to be a decoy as he stole Maria.”

Sure enough, the five men turned and watched as Jeremy quickly left with Maria's hand in his.

“That fucker,” Sebastian cursed. “Asswipe! Do you know how long I've been waiting to talk to her?”

“How long?” Pratt asked with a smirk on his face.

“Eighteen goddamn years!” He ran a hand over his hair, cursing under his breath.

Evans blinked, looking around at his friends. “That's a long time, man.”

Sebastian shot him a dark look. “I've had a crush on her since I was in the sixth grade. The last time I saw her we were swing dancing at a street fair, she smiled that gorgeous smile at me and I was so stunned I let her go. She fell into the crowd and ran home crying. Two weeks later she moved away.”

His friends naturally felt sympathy for him.

So they laughed their assess off.

Wiping his eyes, Evans asked, “Wait, is this their girl you went to go ask out freshman year and you found out she was dating Aidan.”

He sniffed and with just a smidgen of indignation answered, “They were both in junior high, I don't know how it would be actually dating.”

Pine laughed, “Right, because dating as a freshman is so much better. And wouldn't a high schooler dating a junior high kid be against the law?”

“I was fourteen when I started high school, thank you, not eighteen you jerk,” Sebastian countered. “Summer birthday.”

“Hold up,” Pratt said as he held up a finger. “She went out with Aidan. Aidan Turner?”

Sebastian nodded and shuffled his feet. “What of it?”

“You don't think that Maria is Miss Green Eyes he used to talk about?”

The group of men were silent for a bit before the Chrises started to laugh, while Sebastian cursed up a storm again.

“I'm going to see if Anthony is here. Mackie is way nicer than you assholes,” Sebastian grumbled as he a walked away.

“Seems that Renner better move fast,” Hemsworth mumbled.

“Yeah,” Pine replied and turned his attention to him. “So tell us about this red head friend.”

“Fuck,” Hemsworth murmured.


End file.
